


Mystery Boy

by positivelystisaac



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Human Isaac, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/positivelystisaac/pseuds/positivelystisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is pissed when his best friend Scott leaves him solo at a concert. That is, until he spots the tall, mysterious guy with the grey-blue eyes and dirty blond curls on the other side of the floor. Filled prompt/one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Boy

Running a hand through his hair, Stiles sighed loudly and hung up the phone in frustration. He couldn’t believe Scott had ditched him last minute. “It’s All Time Low, Scott! Don’t miss All Time Low!” he had argued. Despite the persuasion from Stiles, Scott held firm in his decision to bail in favor of a date with his girlfriend, Allison.

"It’s not a big deal, man! People go to these things alone all the time. You’re just gonna find a guy there anyway like you usually do," Scott argued. 

"Scott!" Stiles protested. "I don’t want to meet anyone, I want to go with my best friend like we’ve been planning for the last few weeks," Stiles said. 

"You’re so full of shit!," Scott argued with a laugh. "You just don’t want to go without a wingman! You usually find a guy and go off with him before the opening act is even finished. You can do it without me."

"But Scott! It starts in less than an hour and I won’t be able to find anyone else!" Stiles tried to argue, but knew his motives had been discovered.

"Allison’s trip got moved and shes leaving tomorrow for three weeks! You seriously don’t understand why I want to spend time with her tonight?" 

"No, no. I understand," Stiles admitted. "But come on, it’s All Time Low!" 

"Sorry, man. If you can’t take someone else with my ticket, just go stag! Either way, you’ll have fun."

"No I won’t!" Stiles protested. 

"Sure you will! It’s All Time Low!" Scott laughed, but Stiles hung up. 

Stiles storms around his apartment as he tries to get ready and get out the door. One of the perks of living in New York City was that everything was pretty close. He doesn’t have to rush tonight, seeing as the venue is only two blocks away from the apartment he shares with Scott. He angrily yanks on a black v-neck, slamming the door to his closet in frustration. 

He sulks into the main room where he beelines for the flask of vodka he left on the counter earlier. He takes a swig of it, figuring he’ll need something to take the edge off. Grimacing as it goes down, he sighs and shakes his head around before grabbing his keys and wallet and heading out the door. 

He gets to the venue without an issue, and waits in the long line of people waiting for the doors to open. He stands awkwardly in line, cursing Scott as he watches everyone else in line talking with their friends and laughing. Pretty soon, the doors open and Stiles hurries into the dark venue with everyone else. Everyone struggles for a spot, most of the concert goers being teenage girls eager to get as close to the stage as they can. 

Stiles, however, knows that the real fun happens in the middle of the floor, where it’s dark enough that people don’t let their insecurities keep them from having a good time. He gets a beer from the bar on his way in and by the time he drinks it and gets a spot on the floor, the lights dim down even more and the opening act comes on. 

Scott may have been right about having fun alone, Stiles realizes. The whole concert is dancing together, moshing and grinding and Stiles realizes no one cares if he’s alone, because they don’t know. He decides he’s never going to see any of these people again, so he might as well have fun. By the time All Time Low comes on, Stiles has his eyes on a guy not too far away. 

It’s hard to see with the lights down low, but Stiles can make out a crazy jawline and bright eyes, not to mention chiseled abs beneath his tight shirt. His body language and put-togetherness causes Stiles’ gaydar to begin to go off, but he can’t be sure. At one point, Stiles looks over and sees him dancing with another guy. He’s relieved because it confirms his suspicion, but at the same time a little bummed because it could be a boyfriend. 

Mystery Boy catches Stiles staring at one point and flashes him a cocky smile. Little does Stiles know that he’s been caught more than once. Stiles quickly looks away, not sure what to do. He goes back to the bar to get another beer and returns to the floor. He begins to chug it down when he feels a pair of hands on his waist. “Like what you see?” the voice asks. Stiles has to focus to keep from choking as he drops his empty cup on the floor. 

He places his hands over the strange ones on his waist and turns his head to see who it is. Mystery Boy. “Hell yeah,” Stiles responds. He’s not sure where his confidence is coming from all of a sudden, but he decides to roll with it. “I’m Stiles,” he adds as Mystery Boy begins moving with the beat. Stiles moves along with him. 

"Isaac," he says, grinding Stiles’ hips against his own. 

"Was that your-" Stiles begins to ask. 

"Boyfriend? God, no," Isaac breathes against Stiles’ neck as they dance. They don’t say anything else for a while, but they dance together, sweaty bodies pressed together as they move to the pounding music. Stiles brings an arm up over his head and runs a hand through Isaac’s curly hair, damp with sweat. Isaac moves his hand from Stiles’ hip and places it on his face, turning it so he can meet Stiles’ lips with his own. Stiles gladly kisses Isaac back, turning his body around so they’re chest to chest. Stiles grabs Isaac’s hips, pulling him even closer as Isaac runs his hands through Stiles’ hair, settling at the back of his neck. 

They spend the rest of the concert alternating between very close dancing and grinding and hot, open-mouthed, messy kisses. By the time the last song starts, Stiles holds on to Isaac even tighter, not wanting to go back to Scott, who will no doubt be bitching about being left alone so Stiles could get some action. As the song ends, he remembers with a smile, that he’s alone, and he has the apartment for the night. “Come back with me?” he asks Isaac as the applause ends and the lights come back on. Isaac nods eagerly, allowing Stiles to take his hand and lead him out of the venue.

When they get onto the street, Stiles is able to see just how gorgeous Isaac is. Stiles can’t stop looking at his bright gray eyes and the way the corners of his mouth peek up into a tiny smile when he speaks. His blond-brown curls all but shine under the glow of the city streetlights as they stumble to Stiles’ apartment, hand in hand. As soon as they get into the elevator, their hands are on each other again, breath hot and smelling of liquor. 

Stiles fumbles in his jeans for his keys, finally pulling them out and unlocking the door. Before they can close the door, they’re back on each other, kissing at skin and hand roaming. Stiles secretly thanks Scott for ditching- and he doesn’t even regret not paying too much attention to the concert. Sure, it was All Time Low- but it’s New York City, and they’ll be back soon. Besides, Stiles has much more important things to focus on. Like Isaac and the way his lips fit perfectly against Stiles’.


End file.
